


The Perfect Love Story

by AnonymousAuthoress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, New York City, Smutty, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAuthoress/pseuds/AnonymousAuthoress
Summary: Emma Swan grew up with only a pen, a piece of paper and a vivid imagination which would guide her through all of life’s roller coasters. After writing about her new beloved character, Regina Mills, a brunette knocks on her door claiming she is the real-life version of Regina Mills! Will the two get on? Or will new relationships be bonded?(Slow burn SQ, but trust me when it gets to it, it will all be worth it!) ON HOLD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of this story! This is currently my first ever story here on AO3 and I do hope you enjoy.  
> P.S – This chapter does contain some time jumping, but only by a few months, in order to savour the two-character’s time together.

The strong, intoxicating vapour of coffee filled the apartment and run away, out the open windows, onto the bustling streets below. Emma Swan’s favourite place was Manhattan, so much so she can’t remember her life when she wasn’t living here! It’s been her rock for so many years; always her inspiration for a next best-selling story. This city just had so many lives, so many stories already waiting to be written. So why was she sitting, alone, in her apartment with the worst case of writer's block she’s ever had?

Her blonde hair slung over her shoulder as she stared, blankly, into her computer screen – the cursor appearing and reappearing as if it were mocking her ineptitude to conjure even a sentence. She held her coffee mug in her hand, with her arm propped on her knee which was upright in her chair, ignoring all symbolism of pins-and-needles! The heat from the liquid in the mug was radiating through the chipped china as she held it close to her body; trying to escape the cold which was seeping through the windows from the cold, winter Manhattan weather. She thought maybe she could use the rain to inspire her tragic love story-in-the-making. Something on the lines of ‘the wind blew blissfully through the raven hair as he rode on his stead over the mounds, to great his beloved mistress waiting ever so patiently under the grand blossom tree, protecting her from the hailing raindrops’ … Cringe. Cringe. Cringe!

It was no use. Emma brushed her blonde hair from her shoulder into a loose bun and closed her laptop. She wasn’t going to get anywhere by sitting in a cold apartment, alone no less. She needed inspiration – someone to bring all her thoughts and ideas to life! Walking swiftly to her bedroom she shimmied off her pyjama shorts and replaced them with some dark blue skinny jeans, pulled the paint covered baseball Tee over her head and added a white vest-shirt, protecting her exposed arms with a signature red leather jacket. Grabbing a pair of woollen socks and the scuffed brown boots by the door she decided to take a well-deserved stroll through central park, forgetting about the rain which hammered onto the concrete pavements.

Her boots hit the gravel as she patrolled through the park, desperately looking for that one ray of sunshine through all the misery and bleakness surrounding her. Stopping at a bench, she sat and took in a depth breath before pulling out her yellow notepad. She never understood the need for fancy paper or a gold encrusted fountain pen, after all the words were just going to end up on a screen somewhere anyway! As she began to scribble the ball point pen across the yellow pages a bright beam came into her previsual view – a red umbrella. The rain almost danced around it as it glided past her, the owner clearly regal and poised. All she could see were black, shiny stilettoes and long slender legs from beneath the rays of the umbrella. Emma knew that this was her inspiration. This woman ignited some sort of spark from beneath her as words begun spiralling out from her hand and onto the dampened pages on her lap. None of them made sense, at first, but as she pulled back to read over the paragraphs they all collided into a symphony of passage and sounded more beautiful than anything she’s ever written – ‘the brunette locks bounced gently on her shoulder as she swiftly made her way through the crowd. The rain danced around her as if not to be touched and the mesmerising scent of her perfume parted the waves of people like they were leaves being swept away by the wind. As she turned the breeze blew through her hair so it brushed off her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. The bridge of her nose was flawlessly sculpted, her lips were parted slightly with a glisten that called any lover to her side and her eyes … her eyes were the most bright, radiant source of light ever seen in existence. They were like the one last beacon of light left in the world. And then all-time stopped for a moment, all noise silenced and all darkness brightened … as she smiled’

Emma had no idea where these new-found words had sprouted but she knew she hadn’t written anything like this before. This would be gold and would surely make it past the printers, if not make it to the shelves. Or, even better, make it to the Best Sellers list in The New York Times - then it would just be plain sailing for the rest of her life! She looked up expecting to see the red umbrella waiting for her, but it had gone. She had let this woman escape from her life, maybe forever. Grabbing her yellow pad and throwing it back in her bag she held tightly onto her grey beanie and ran, as fast as her feet could carry her back to her apartment. She knew that she couldn’t hold in all these ideas anymore and desperately needed to get them down, quick, before they floated away into existence!

Five hours later she closed her laptop and rested it beside her on the couch. Emma had never written so quickly before, as the words just flowed right out of her, through the tips of her fingers and onto the keys below her. In misjudgement of error she decided to re-read her novella and in one quick glance knew she made the biggest mistake a writer could make. Her gorgeous, mesmerising, enchanting young woman … didn’t have a name! It had to be just right. It couldn’t be anything plain or simple but it couldn’t be anything too over the top. Thinking of a name for this woman proved harder than actually writing the book and Emma racked her brain for hours that night thinking of the right name to give her character. Sarah? Too plain. Angelique? Too royal. Nothing fit the description of this glorious woman who had just evaded her brain, taken over her life and completely changed it - for the better. Then it struck her, like a sharp bolt of lightning. Hurrying to her laptop she threw back her covers, bolted for the door and turned on the hallway light grabbing the laptop from the couch. She typed the Eleven words like they were the most perfect, inevitable and fitting words in her whole life … ‘Regina Mills’

\--------------------

After the publication of her novella life became a whole lot easier for Emma Swan. She had a fan base which was growing by the hour, not to mention the avid devotion of her dear ‘Regina Mills’ who had made this all possible. But, alas, not a day went by that Emma didn’t think of that red umbrella in Central Park a year ago, and how she desperately wished she had made contact with that woman. But, New York was one of the busiest cities in the world, and with the holidays just a few days away it would grow even more. There was no use getting her hopes up. She often had to remind herself that she was really an author now. No more soppy stories, no more dumb writer's block. Since the moment she came across that red umbrella words seemed to just pour out of her … like magic!  
Her life was made much more simple, yet the feelings she had for this mysterious woman were ever more complicated than anything she’s ever felt. She didn’t even see the woman’s face for god sake! How could she be feeling all these emotions for someone she doesn’t even know?

So, since that moment she often found her Saturday nights were taken up at the club, or bar … anywhere that sold alcohol. She wasn’t an alcoholic by any means, but if it was something to fill the bottomless pit which raged inside of her then so be it. The burning, brown liquid slid down her throat, as it had done a thousand times before, sitting in exactly the same seat she had been in, a thousand times before, staring out into the hustling crowd … a thousand times before. Unknown as to why, Emma constantly found herself looking out into large crowds like these, hoping to come across those same black stilettos and those same ravishing, sculpted legs. She thought she was crazy, imagining that the woman would be here but she could only hope. To save herself the misery she picked up her black coat which held its spot on the stool beside her and swung it over her shoulder, escaping into the chilling December night and away from the humid, sticky nightclub. There was no use getting a taxi cab back to her apartment, instead, she would rather enjoy the view. Walking home was something Emma did enjoy the trip home from the club. It was much different from all the ‘walks-of-shame’ in the past, now she actually enjoyed being alone, slowly strolling through the darkness with the constant sound of cars whizzing past and snowflakes falling gracefully on her shoulders. This was her home and after years of searching for it, she finally found somewhere that she called call ‘home’.

Of course, coming home to an empty apartment was never great but she quickly recovered with a mug of hot cocoa, perching on the couch with the television on in the background keeping her company. Replying to the endless scroll of tweets from fans was probably Emma’s favourite part of her day because it reminded her that she wasn’t alone. She had nearly gotten to the end of her notifications for the day when a hollow knock sounded from the door. She never had visitors and especially not ones that visited at One O’clock in the morning! So, with a weary step about her, she made her way to the door, making sure to pick up a baseball bat that she had perched in the hallway. Turning the door handle, she was met with big, brown orbs that stared straight back at her. This was her. This was the woman that single-handedly changed her life. That left her speechless beyond belief but at the same time allowed her to find all the words in the world.

“Hi” - Her voice was raspy yet gentle and brought a strange wave of comfort over the blonde who just stood motionless. “I know it’s late but I saw you at the bar and had to introduce myself”

Taken back by the woman’s greeting Emma knew she had to say something … anything! “So you stalked me?”

“What? No, oh god no! I just …” The brunette straightened herself out, pulling down her black trench coat which had rolled up in her slouch and opened out her hand for the blonde to shake – which Emma did, just as soon as she put the baseball bat down. “I had to say hello before I let you go, again”

“Sorry, I don’t believe I got your name?” Emma replied

“Mills … Regina Mills”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2 of ‘The Perfect Love Story’. I’m absolutely loving where this is going and just want to thank you all for the positive feedback already. However, just a little warning. School right now is very stressful so if I don’t post a chapter straight away, don’t worry I haven’t forgotten I’m just merely pre-engaged! See you soon, my dear-chummies.

_“Sorry, I don’t believe I got your name?” Emma replied_

_“Mills … Regina Mills”_

_\--------------------_

 

Emma stood, shocked in front of the Brunette that stood before her. She was trying to process the thought of this woman, the woman that changed her life, actually being for one real but for two the centre of her most treasured novel. This had to be some sort of prank or game.

“I’m sorry … is this some sort of joke?” Emma inquired

“Excuse me?” The brunette knit her eyebrows together, trying to fathom why she would come all this way to pull a ‘joke’

“Right, I get it. You’re a fan, right? I mean if you want an autograph fine but I don’t think following me back to my house is really a great way of becoming friends” Emma let her eyes roll up and down the brunette’s body, as she hadn’t let herself take in the tall glass of water perched before her. Her hair was a raven black and had the most precious flicks at the end which bounced off of her shoulders. The black trench coat, tied up at the waist, extenuated her curves in all the best ways and stopped around mid-thigh, as did her boots. Emma couldn’t see the majority of her legs because they were covered by the leather of her shoes but she could tell they were still the same, muscular but slender legs she witnessed merely a year ago. The brunette uncomfortably changed from one foot to the other, shifting her weight. She could see the blonde’s eyes flicker up and down her body but a part of her didn’t mind – mind the fact that she was clearly being hit on by this stranger!

“No, I’m not a fan. Well, I’ve read your book. That’s why I’m here, actually. Look, is there nowhere we can go to discuss this? I’ve waited far too long to find you and I’m not leaving now!” She narrowed her eyes and stared straight into the green emeralds looking back at her.

Emma could tell that she wasn’t going to be able to leave this brunette either, not after a year of pining over her, miserably! So, stepping to the side and swinging one hand out she gestured for Regina to come into her apartment, which she did. Without taking her eyes off of the brunette, Emma shut the door. She watched as Regina made her way through the apartment, strolling into the room as if she owned it and everyone else was just merely innominate objects – that being Emma Swan. Regina turned to Emma, who was leant on the wall, still taking in every ounce of Regina Mills she could get.

“You’re probably wondering who the hell I am” Regina tried to pry Emma’s eyes off of her body.

“That I am”

“Well, you already know my name; Regina Mills”

“Yes, and you see, that’s where I’m slightly confused”

“Why? Confused about what?” Regina’s eyebrows once again knitted together in confusion.

“You can’t be Regina Mills”

“And why is that?”

Emma took one large stride to the brunette so they were inches apart, her arms still crossed in front of her torso. “Regina Mills isn’t real”

“Don’t be stupid of course I’m real. Look … ” Regina began to take off her coat and she perched down on the blonde’s couch. Emma took this as an invitation to start some drinks … maybe she would have to turn her hot cocoa Irish just this once! “I can see the confusion and trust me, I couldn’t quite believe it a year ago either but here we are”

Emma began to engage in conversation, never letting her eyes peel off of the boiling kettle steaming on the counter “Okay if you so believe to be Regina Mills then please, indulge me”

“Well, I suppose it all started when I came across your book. After it was listed in the ‘Top Ten Best-Selling Novels’ of the New York Times I thought I’d give it a go. Then, after reading a little way in I began to realise how uncanny the similarities between me and the character were. Of course, when I saw our names were exactly the same, even down to our middle name, I began to think this wasn’t just some … twist of fate!”

Emma’s head popped up as she begun to remember how much of the character she had written. “So … your name is really Regina Mills?”

“Yes,” Regina let out a breathy laugh and relaxed her posture, sinking into the couch “that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. You’ve literally been writing my life.”

“What do you mean ‘writing your life?”

“Somehow, someway, everything you’ve written for the character has more or less happened to me, in real life!”

“Hang on so … when Regina got promoted?”

“I got a new job offer for a higher position at Marc Jacob’s … Ralph Lauren let me go!”

“And when Robin proposed?” Emma stood closer to Regina, indulged in every answer she gave.  
Regina held out her slender hand, a diamond encrusted ring perched neatly on her left finger “He proposed on our two-year anniversary. Although, I suppose you already know that!”

“What about when Regina had the pregnancy scare?”

Regina’s face fell flat. The smile that once resigned on her lips was replaced with a straight line of dejection. Her eyebrows once again began to knit together but were quickly followed by a quivering lip. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and bowed her head – a sign of embarrassment and uncomfortableness that Emma began to recognise. “I uh … we … I had a miss carriage. The baby never got past the first trimester”

Emma slowly made her way to the brunette, perched on the couch. She sat, weary of the state of the woman beside her and gracefully rested her hand on top of Regina’s (who’s hands were seated in her lap, twiddling nervously.) For a second the brunette flinched but neglected to pull away as she felt a strange warmth spread from her hands to her core. It was a deep, intense warmth which, for a second could be misconstrued as a flint of affection. Impossible. The two women barely knew each other for an hour. How could they both be so comfortable with each other but yet still both far apart? Emma began to trace circles over the top of Regina’s hand with her thumb and shifted herself closer, so their thighs were touching.

“Right, because I never got that far into writing. I just thought it would be a great cliffhanger. Maybe something to sell a sequel. Look … not that I’m saying that any of this makes any symbolism of sense … but, if I had known that this … any of this would be connected with you in any way, you know I would’ve written it differently”

The brunette reared her head and gazed the green eyes staring back. Tears were filling both of their eyes but neither of them could look away. They were like two moths to a flame – neither of them could pull away.

“Why?” barely a whisper sounded from the brunette.

“Why did I write the miss-carriage?”

“No, why would you have written it differently?”

A silence fell over the two, but instead of an uncomfortable silence laid a peaceful quiet as both women begun to think. “I don’t know” the blonde whispered back. “I just know I would have”

After the realisation that they had been practically holding each other’s hands for almost five minutes Regina, quickly, pulled away and made a fast B-Line for the door. She could hear her name being called from behind but she ignored it and ran. Regina had never felt quite that of the emotion she felt for this woman in such a short space of time and it scared her beyond belief. Neither of the women knew what was happening with their … situation but both knew that whatever power possessed their lives it was much more powerful than to be played with. What if this was all just a dream? All Regina had to do was wake up, and then she would be at home, comfortably in the warmth of her bed, lying next to the one person who could ever have her eye, Robin … or more like the one person who should ever have her eye. The insinuation that anyone could over-rule Robin made her sick to the stomach and the further thought of it ever being the blonde who she had left behind moments ago brought a wave of uncertainty upon her. All of this was so ridiculous. Everything began to spiral through the brunette’s head as she sat in the taxi cab, driving back to her apartment.

Once she was in, that was it. She wasn’t going to ever go back to that club, or go to that apartment or even think about the blonde who had just turned her life upside down. Regina was never a big believer in fate or destiny and to even think about the possibility of her ‘fate’ being already set in front of her was impossible and completely doubtful … but yet somewhat believable.

She lay, still as a rock, once she slid under the cold duvet. The silk nightgown she had thrown on slipped up to her hips, leaving her legs and lower abdomen bare. The other side of the bed was cold, as Robin was behind – in Maine – but for some reason, she wasn’t instinctively thinking of Robin. The thought crossed her mind of a blonde main spread over the pillows, a pale slender arm wrapped around her own torso and legs tangled together under the sheets. Waking up in the morning and rolling over in bed, not seeing the all too familiar face of her fiancé but being greeted with a sweeter, more forgiving complexation. To imagine shifting closer so the two bodies were flush together, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and hearing the purr of a snore radiating from the blonde; in contrary to the deep muscular wheeze she was greeted with every morning. Had she made a mistake? Should she not have run? Should she have stayed with Emma, and see where the night took them? It was all colliding into one big ball of confusing mess and she desperately tried for her eyes to clamp shut and her brain just to shut off, immediately!

\--------------------

The New York December air was Regina’s favourite, as it reminded her how much she missed the city and the holiday’s. The cold air that hit the back of your throat, blinding you momentarily, only being able to smell the frost gathering in the breeze and the chill beginning to seep through your bones. Time Square was particularly magnificent this time of year, as was Central Park. Regina began to think about how the park seemed to cater her every need of peace, fitting for every season when an all too familiar tone crept its way from behind. Her name was being called for but she continued to stride on, merely ‘miss hearing’ the name for someone else’s! That was until a sharp tug on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks, alas she could not run away now!

“Miss Swan, what is it now?” Regina spat, turning to face the blonde she had encountered just twenty-four hours ago.

“Wow, no need to get all bitchy with me, your highness” Emma through her hands up in surrender and a devilish smirk played on her lips as she spoke.

“How did you even find me?”

“Uh … the red umbrella gave me a tiny hint” Emma sounded, sarcasm dripping from every word as she directed Regina’s attention to the bright, red umbrella she was holding high in the air. “Look, I don’t know what happened last night or what our conversation was even about – I mean the double shots and the brandy probably didn’t help all that much either – but … Whatever happened at my apartment, I know, is far too much to just forget”

“And what are you insinuating, Miss Swan?” Just as Regina had finished her sly remark a small child reared its head from behind Emma’s legs and shyly looked up at the brunette, both women both directing their gaze upon the child who had joined their conversation. Picking the boy up in her arms, Emma ruffled his hair allowing the small boy to let out a rhapsody of giggles – music to a mother’s ears.

“Neal, meet Regina Mills. Regina, met my little brother, Neal” the boy timidly smiled back at the beautiful woman in front of him, as she ever so slowly knitted her eyebrows together in confusion … once again!

“Brother? But I thought your Wikipedia page said ...”

“That I was adopted? Okay, maybe he’s my adoptive brother” Emma muffled whilst covering the young boy’s ears, playfully “And looks who’s been snooping around someone’s private life. Stalking me, Miss Mills?”

“Hardly, dear. After our little … situation I merely googled you to see who I was dealing with” The sarcastic tone spoke quickly through Regina, as she desperately began to cover her tracks.

“Dealing with? Need I be worried?”

“You shouldn’t be so much as worried about me, Miss Swan … More or less what I am capable of. Because Miss Swan, you have no idea what I’m capable of” seeing the blonde tense up before her brought some sort of joy and excitement to the brunette and she could see the cold December air symbolised the hitch in Emma’s breathing.

“Emma, I’m cold” The young boy sense the strange tension in the air and snuggled his head further into the crook of Emma’s neck.

Redirecting her gaze from her brother, clinging like a koala to a tree, she stared down the brunette; who was clearly trying to intimidate her. The thought brought a humorous glow about her and a sense of pride, that after Regina’s run last night they might be able to continue this conversation elsewhere. “I suppose I should abide you farewell Miss Mills … for now” A silent smirk begun to trace her face, once again, reflecting back onto Regina’s own lips.

“Goodbye Miss Swan. Goodbye Neal” Once uttering the child’s name she had this calm and loving attitude glance over her, but as soon as she redirected herself to Emma, that was soon replaced with a poise and elegant stance that the blonde had begun to shy away from. Turning around, swiftly she walked through the park, knowing all too well the blonde would still be there watching her every move – the sashay of her hips helped her to visualise the face of the woman she left behind.

Just last night the two women were sitting comfortable, holding hands and creating this new-found friendship, neither of them knew where it would go. However, both didn’t expect it to turn into this game that had begun to play between them both. The sarcasm and irony seeping through every bone in Regina’s body and the naïve, humour igniting in Emma, deep deep down … waiting for their next meeting. The thought crossed the blonde’s mind that after she let Regina go she had no way of contacting her, but it soon took her hot sweats under control … she would find a way. Emma Swan always found a way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come to the conclusion I need to make my chapters longer because I just feel like they aren’t long enough and don’t carry the story as quick as I would like and in as much detail as I would like. Apologies if the last few chapters have caused an inconvenience to your reading but don’t worry, this AU fic will be new and improved from now! Thank you, dear chummies!

_The thought crossed the blonde’s mind that after she let Regina go she had no way of contacting her, but it soon took her hot sweats under control … she would find a way. Emma Swan always found a way._

\------------------

To you or I, Monday’s are the reincarnation of hell! They bring back dread, fear and even worse, embarrassment from the night before. It’s a day to avoid at all coast and stay as far away from the office as possible. However, to Regina Mills, it was a blessing in disguise. This was the start of a fresh new week and even though that always meant more paperwork it also meant the quicker she can get back to being one of the most successful employees of Marc Jacobs collection. After Ralph Lauren let her go and told her to ‘explore the creativity of the world’ she rather much decided to up her game so to speak and was offered a brand new, Merchandising position in New York. Monday’s just simply spelt _‘success’_

Arriving, at always the right time, Regina regally stepped out of the taxicab – steaming coffee cup in hand – and graced the foyer, persistently scrutinising the other employees on their outfit of choice for that work day. Her presence was evidently known as she stepped into the building and straight into the elevator, in which the man at the door held the right floor open for her – careful not to be scrutinised himself! Once she took one foot onto her office floor it was blessed with an overwhelmingly awkward silence which radiated between walls and stalls. It was as if even the Taxi-cabs below daren’t make a noise in fear of … well, scrutiny! She floated down upon her office chair, pushing away the brown strands, immaculately fallen onto her shoulders and begun with her daily routine – Fax, Form and Finish. Suddenly, half way through her long-winded, rather judgmental email to Marie Claire magazine, a small, delicate little brunette waddled in, just as a mouse approaching a cat!

“M-Miss Mills? You have a-a message left this morning at the front desk” the small-voiced radiated a high-pitch buzz in Regina’s ears as she held back any semblance of nausea, desperately trying to tune out the deafening assistant in front of her.

“Just leave the message on my desk. It’s clear I’m busy, wouldn’t you think?” A small squeal beckoned throughout her office, and never once did the regal brunette lift her head from her paperwork. As soon as she had envisioned the annoying woman had left a loud thumb sounded, as the bottom of a vase clashed with the glass of Regina’s desk. Lifting her gaze, finally, she was greeted with a bouquet of red roses, positioned eloquently in a silver vase, apples painted into the glistening china. If it weren’t for her admiration of the flowers she would not have noticed the assistance lingering, too admiring the beautiful flora. Regina shot her a stare and immediately Mary-Margaret scurried off, out of her office – followed by two all very familiar squeals!

Regina took the small note, attached to the vase by a red ribbon, into her hand feeling the articulate cursive handwritten signature gliding over soft, beige paper. It read: _Regina, I know a woman of your profession wouldn’t have time for me or my steaming hot, delicious cups of cocoa *wink wink* and so I thought I would send you a small gift in replacement of my presence! I left my number at the bottom in case you ever want to drop me a hi … or you know even to check up on Neal, who by the way has been asking for the ‘pwetty brown haired woman at the park.’_

A small smile began to sneak its way across her face as her eyes skimmed over the text dozens of times before she thought about picking up her phone beside her and dialling the number.

Whilst the dialling tone rang through her ears countless thoughts came to mind, as to whether or not she should actually be ringing this mysterious blonde who seemed to have such control over her life – literally. What if she was doing this as a joke? If their theories are correct, and Emma can quite literally predict Regina’s future, was Emma doing this on purpose? Should she be thinking this hard over a woman she’s just met when she has a devoting fiancé back home? Her thoughts were interrupted with one singular word that brought a blissful tune to her ears and soothed her worries almost instantly  

“Hello?”

“Emma?”

“Regina?” She got practically sense the excitement radiating from Emma through the phone “I didn’t think you’d actually call me back, and so soon”

“Well, can’t keep a gorgeous woman like yourself waiting” Did she really just say that? “Especially when she buys her way with flowers!”

Emma scoffed, sarcastically “Uh … buying? Merely gifting my lovely friend with some flowers”

“Roses?”

“What’s wrong with Roses? Don’t you like them?” the tone of desperation and guilt quickly overtook her once calm demeanour and Regina could sense that she needed to take it back before damage was done!

“No, no, I love them … they’re beautiful Emma. Thank you” Regina was ever so softly spoken this time, reprimanding herself from the clear agonising uncomfortable state she had left Emma in. A peaceful silence fell over the two women for a moment as a topic for conversation began to run dry, although they were never awkward or wished to leave each other’s presence. Emma could hear Regina’s light breathing from the brunette on the other side of the phone and could listen to it all night as it was melodic and tuneful, the type of rhythm you could get lost in a doze to sleep to.  Regina broke the silence - “I had wished you would come and deliver them yourself though. That way we could start to discuss our slight … predicament”

“Well, I’m free now if you are? We could go down to this little coffee shop on the corner by Central Park and chat about it. They do the best bear claws there!”  Emma squealed – which in turn made Regina chuckle to herself contently; she got back the Emma she had first met!

“Perfect. I’ve never been there, so maybe pick me up? I’ll wait outside the building”

“Farewell, your majesty” the sarcasm practically dripping through the phone into Regina’s ear.

 

\--------------------

 

They walk side by side, on the sidewalk, nearing the small dainty coffee shop Emma had adored for so long. Their hands brushed past each other’s for a few moments and both women looked down or into the bright, New York hazed sun lite sky, in attempts to hide embarrassment from one another. They were both as bad as each other; acting like school girls with school girl crushes! Once they entered the small patisserie they took a seat by the window, overlooking the joyous occasions of the festival being held in Central Park. Although the weather was cold and the type to bite and exposed flesh, the happiness and beauty of the nearby citizens brought life to this side of New York, one that had seemed to get lost in the hustle and bustle elsewhere. Whilst they both enjoyed the view Emma turned to enjoy a different kind of view – Regina was facing the window and had gone unnoticed to her that Emma was staring, taking in each and every little feature and characteristic. The way her eyebrows scrunched together, unconsciously when she was concentrating on something and the little lines they would make creasing her forehead, but in a beautiful and sophisticated way! The sun shone through her regal curls as the ends of her brunette strands sat perfectly on top of her shoulders, much like the night they first met – despite the wind that had blown from the walk down there, her hair had gone untouched, as if it were a sculpture of stature of her royal persona. Or, the way her tongue perched on top of her bottom lip and how she would glide it along the plump, red satire lips that framed her face perfectly, so a glistening residue was left on them. The waiter disrupted her gaze as she settled two steaming cups of coffee down on the table and a bear claw in front of Emma – her face lighting up even more than it was when she was admiring Regina!

“So, how did you know where I work?” Regina asked, still puzzled from this mornings present.

“I have my sources” Emma winked as she not-so-gracefully took one large bite from her bear claw causing her eyes to roll back as she tasted its sweet texture in her mouth; in turn causing a red hue to spread over Regina’s cheeks as she zoomed in on the muffled moan Emma had situated!

“Sources?”

“Let’s just say” Emma cleared away the crumbs from the corners of her mouth “I know a guy, who knows everyone! His name is August and, I mean, he’s practically like my brother. I knew him from one of the foster homes I was in before I was adopted and we’ve just stayed in touch ever since. Sometimes the two of us would see if we could hunt people down, for fun obviously” Emma smirked, “And I don’t know, I guess along the way he got really good at it!” 

“So … you stalked me?”

“I’m sorry? Have we already forgotten the conversation yesterday at the park? The part where you said you ‘saw my Wikipedia page?”

“Okay, Okay maybe we’ve both levelled each other out!”

“So, do you live in New York? You and Robin?”

Regina was about to ask as to how the blonde knew what, one, her fiancé's name was, and two that they had a life elsewhere when the realisation of their situation dawned on her. Could Regina ever keep a secret without Emma knowing? “It’s complicated. Because of my job, I spend most of the year here and the other four or five months in Maine, with Robin”

“Well, why don’t you just both live here? Wouldn’t it be easier?”

“I suppose. But, as I’m sure you know already, Robin owns his own business out there and I would just feel guilty.”

“Would you feel guilty for asking him to leave or would you feel guilty because you know you want something else?” Emma asked, almost hiding behind her bear claw.

Regina’s eyebrows raised drastically; both the thought of this woman, she had known for merely 72 hours asking such a forward question and the slight possibility of her being right. “A bit forward wouldn’t you say, Miss Swan? Need I remind you want I told you yesterday?”

“What? I have no idea what you’re capable of? Regina, that would work on anyone else … hell it would work on me if I didn’t know exactly what you’re capable of. I think you’re forgetting our little problem we seem to find ourselves in” Emma had no idea where this newly found confidence had sprung from, much like the words that had magicked their way into her hand when she first laid eyes upon Regina … it was all unexplained.

“Yes, well that’s what we’re here for after all, isn’t it? To sort whatever mess we have going on here and clean it up” Regina used her free hand to point between the two before using the other to bring the cooled china mug to her lips, filling her senses with the contrasting warmth of the coffee.

“Mess? You think we’re a mess?” Emma asked, a slight sadness situating over her eyes and she looked down, nervously playing with the napkin from her devoured bear claw!

“I don’t think we’re a mess, Emma, I mean the situation we seem to find ourselves in. Not that there is much of an ‘us’ to get in a mess or cleanup for that matter!” Silence fell for a moment as Regina began to keep her gaze locked on the park opposite. Snow had begun to fall over the city and it left a beautiful residue on the trees, blanketing them with a playful frost. The white from the snowflakes glistened in her eyes as she turned back inside the coffee house, redirecting her attention to the blonde who was still intensively playing with her napkin. “Are we going to talk about what happened or sit here in silence?”

“Regina, I don’t know what’s happening. That’s my point. A year ago, I came up with the idea after going fucking weeks with writer's block and when I saw you in the park it just … I don’t know sprouted out of me” Emma’s voiced was raised and this was the first-time Regina had experienced the blonde come close to this level of discomfort as her eyes patrolled the heads turned towards them in the café.

“Saw me in the park?”

“Yeah … the night I saw you in central park, with you red umbrella and shiny black high heels … I don’t know it’s like a spark was lite from inside and I just started writing … writing about you I suppose. I mean it was the best work I had written in weeks and as I was about to go find you and introduce myself you were gone. That’s why when you came knocking on my door a year later I was so shocked because you were my inspiration for ‘Regina Mills”

“I think you’re forgetting that I am Regina Mills dearie and if I had known you saw me all those months ago I would have found you sooner”

“Why? Because of the book … or because of me?”

Regina didn’t answer the question as she didn’t fully know herself. Either that or because she didn’t want herself to give into the real answer. What was she doing here? Having a coffee date with a woman that holds her entire life in the palm of her hand whilst she had a devoted fiancé pining over her! She concentrated on the weather outside, as the snow had begun to fall a lot heavier, heaving down onto the concrete only to be trampled on by yellow whizzing taxi-cabs driving by. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw Emma rock forward in her chair, a look of excitement spread across her face. Grabbing a pen from her pocket and a notepad from her bag she started to scribble meaningless words down on the paper. This soon caught the brunette’s attention and her brows turned, meeting in the middle with confusion … 

“Emma, what’s wrong?”

“Okay, so if this is real … the whole ‘I’m writing your life thing’ then let’s see. Let’s really put it to the test”

“Miss Swan, what are you thinking?”

“Regina it’s fine. Trust me” Something the brunette had very little patience with right now “Hang on. Name one thing you’ve wanted. Big or small just one thing in your life that wouldn’t be complete without”

“I suppose I’ve always wanted Hamilton tickets. See what the fuss is all about!” And with that Emma began scribbling once again. Regina knew she was a writer, so was used to coming up with ideas quickly but she had never seen someone write to fast and with so much passion in her life. Emma’s book, the one which centred around here – or more accurately ‘Regina Mills’ – was the only piece of work she had read of the blondes but she was starting to think maybe she should delve much further into her directory! After Emma had stopped writing the two sat, staring at each other, staring at passersby. Anything that could give any indication that what they suspected was happening was real. Nothing. Nothing was happening in that short time they sat in silence, only occupied by the clatter and chime of the café surrounding them. Looking back at each other, a laughter broke out between the two as the thought of this situation being real brought a humour only they could injure to hide the embarrassment.

 

\--------------------

 

The walk back to Regina’s office was sweet and peaceful. They both made right of the time together, as the snow laid upon them, both creating glistening effects in each other’s eyes. Emma considered how cheesy and ridiculous they were being but for some reason, neither of them could help it. For this moment, they were both wrapped up in deep conversation, both sharing stories of each other’s lives as the sun began to set behind the mountainous skyscrapers and the Christmas lights sparked on, creating a radiant glow that left the city in a mesmerising, tranquil coma. They reached the entrance of Marc Jacob’s building and both women lingered, realising neither of them wanted to say goodbye. Any thoughts of doubt were quickly replaced with thoughts of happiness and comfort, knowing they would end the night on peaceful terms. Emma knowing where Regina worked and the brunette now in possession of her phone number, they knew this wouldn’t be the end when both parted each other’s presence, Miss Swan turning on her heels, finally, and strolling down the sidewalk – slowly and with contempt. Regina, walking back into her office careful not to speak or even make eye contact with anyone who could ruin this magical and warming evening.

After grabbing her files from her office and locking her drawers behind her, she began to make her way out of the building, when she noticed the lamp was still turned on at the front desk, the small little lady sitting behind – who she had expected to be long gone home by now. Exiting out, she managed to riffle a smile in the woman’s direction before her name was calling her back into the building.

“Miss Mills, this was dropped off for you earlier this evening, whilst you were out. I thought you would like it before you went home” She handed over a beige envelope and smiled, wishing her a goodnight and beginning to pack up herself, turning off the desk light. Confusion reappeared in Regina’s face as she took the paper in her perfectly manicured hand and took it outside, where she stopped in front of the building and unravelled the sticky residue from the envelope. Then, like a Speke of dust floating away, two pieces of paper fell to the floor, almost being carried off by the light breeze whizzing its way through New York City. Quickly picking them up off of the floor, before they were soaked by the snow Regina’s eyes widened and breathe hitched. This couldn’t be real? This surely had to be a part of Emma’s elaborate prank or joke? Resting her hand were two tickets to Hamilton, the exact seats Regina had in mind when Emma asked her what she had always wanted and written them down on the notepad in her hand …


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will involve a flashback but will centre around OQ instead of SQ, but trust me, dear chummies, it is a sweet and tasteful one; your SQ respects in mind! Also, warning of a miscarriage (apologies if this makes you uncomfortable)

_“This couldn’t be real? This surely had to be a part of Emma’s elaborate prank or joke? Resting her hand were two tickets to Hamilton, the exact seats Regina had in mind when Emma asked her what she had always wanted and written them down on the notepad in her hand …”_

\------------------- 

The night was long and restless. She tossed and turned, trying to push every thought of what she and Emma were going through out of her mind. The two Hamilton tickets laid on the mahogany side table and mocked Regina, every moment she stared at them. How could this be real? Could what Emma write really predict Regina’s life? Could Emma really turn everything around in one second? All of the countless times Regina had thought she had been done wrong by, all of the things that had heartbroken her in her existence were fake, all a lie, just merely a plot in Emma’s little novel. That sent a spiral of memories to travel through her mind and create a whirlwind of chaos; Did Marc Jacob really want her for her talent and professionalism? Did Robin really love her enough to propose? If she didn’t know if her fiancé really wanted her because he loved her what else in her life was a lie?

\--------------------

_A violent screech let out amongst the hospital and bounced off of the pale white walls, creating ringing in everyone’s ears. Regina scrunched up the blankets of the hospital bed below her in her hands and held tight like her life depended on it. Robin stood beside her, pushing the wet brunette strands from her forehead and kissed them, gently, out of the way; whispering reassuring words into her ear. She knew he was grateful to have this baby, and so was she, but part of her wanted to kill him after she was out of all this pain-wrenching agony! A nurse was situated at the bottom of the bed, holding Regina’s knees for support, also mouthing encouraging words. But, nothing they were saying was registering in Regina’s mind, as all she could think about was holding the small babe in her arms …_

_“Good, Regina, good. I can see the head. We’re nearly there.Just a little bit longer and you’ll be a Mommy … Regina?” The nurse felt the brunette’s legs relax under her hands as the cardiac monitor measured her crashing heart-rate. The paediatric nurse jumped up to be beside Regina and called for the trainee to sit at Regina’s end, keeping track on the baby._

_“Regina, baby?” Robin cried “What the fuck is wrong with her? What the hell is going on?”_

_“We don’t know right now, Mr Locksley but as soon as we find out we’ll let you know” The nurse shouted “Someone get him out of here! We have to get her to the OR stat or this woman and her baby are in serious trouble”_

_Regina awoke, in the hospital bed to a bright white light shining into her eyes. Her vision was blurred and the room was spinning but it only took her a few minutes to reestablish where she was or what had happened. She saw Robin sitting at the side of her bed, on the guest chair, sleeping contently and waiting for his love to wake up._

_“Robin?” Her voice was husky and crackled, as she held back the tears when her hands rendered down to her stomach, feeling no bump._

_“Regina, you’re awake –“_

_“The baby Robin … where is it?” Her voice cracked even more as her throat was dry and tears began to form in her eyes. “Robin? Where is it? Where’s our baby? It’s supposed to be here, in my belly or in my arms and it’s not so, where is it?” She broke … tears fell down and wetted her scarlet cheeks. Robin came over and placed a chaste kiss on top of her head but she pushed him away, violently._

_“Regina -“_

_“Don’t … you did this! You were the one who thought going to the bar nine months ago would be a good idea. You were the one who said we didn’t need protection because you loved me and anything that happened would be fate or destiny … Fate and Destiny are ball-shit Robin and you know why? Because it’s gone … you did this to me … you were the one that made me weak and –” her outburst caused her to completely break down, until she scrunched herself into a ball, lying on her side and covering her face with her hands, muffling the cries. Robin, carefully, made his way back over to her side; he was hurt by her words but knew that she was distraught and needed time to heal, no matter how long that took. Instead of pushing him away again, she pulled him onto the bed and rested her head on his side, muffling her cries into his shirt._

_Dr Whale was alerted and made his way to the room after Regina had calmed herself down. Her eyes were red, puffy and held a look of despair that only the tortured could hold, her nose was a scarlet matching her cheeks and she sat, motionless, staring into a void that, alone, she could see._

_“Regina, you suffered an internal haemorrhage which alternatively clogged the baby’s airways. We … we tried our best to save her but … the surgery was unsuccessful” Out of it all there were only three letters that registered in her mind, that spiralled into they no longer formed a word … “her”._

_“I-I was going to have a little girl?” For the first time in such a long time, a smile ignited across her face, but both symbolised happiness and a sadness that would never leave her, for the rest of her life …_

\-------------------

The brunette sat on the edge of the perfectly crimped bed, holding the theatre tickets in her manicured hands, wondering what to do with them. She could either tell Emma and risk setting off something in the blonde’s mind, something that told her she held so much power in her hands that triggered her to use it for bad – not good. Or she could keep them to herself, lock them out of sight until they were forgotten about – they were free after all! She made her way to the dresser and slowly pulled open the mahogany draws. Stuffing the tickets into the back, well out of sight and mind, she slammed the door shut and swiftly made her way out of the room; preparing for a hard, long day at the office.

The clicking of heels made their way around the office as Regina entered, her head held high like always, reassuring no one that they could disturb her today. If it weren’t for the blonde waiting for her in her office, sitting on the couch beside the large desk, she would have locked the door and sunk down, failing to complete any work in this unimaginable silence.

“Miss Swan? What are you doing here?” She stopped in her tracks, shutting the door behind her and slowly making her way round, to perch on the edge of her desk; brown orbs never leaving green.

“Well, I thought I’d pop by and see if anything’s changed”

“Changed?”

“You know, the tickets … from yesterday”

Regina knew exactly what she was referring too, but decided to remain coy, for both of their sakes “Oh, yes, the tickets … they’re not – they didn’t” an awkward giggled sounded from the brunette and was almost a symphony to Emma’s ears if she didn’t notice the uncomfortable look that had struck the poised woman’s face.

“I guess that’s good then, that if it was a test to see that this was real it proves it obviously isn’t” Emma tried to reassure her but saw that look of deep concentration was still bothering her. “How’s Robin and you? I mean, have you talked to him recently?”

“Uh … I talked to him this morning. He said that he misses me and that I need to hurry back home so we can get married” She smiled, but not fully. There was still that look of space and distance in her eyes as she spoke, even about her fiancé. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting home to him then? I mean isn’t there a way you could work all of this from Maine?”

“I don’t see it’s any of your business if I’m here or not-” The words sprung from her tongue before she could stop them and she immediately regretted it by bowing her head and sounding a deep sigh “Emma I’m-“

“No, it’s fine. I get it; you’re stressed and need some space” Emma stood and made her way to Regina, resting her hands on the brunette’s biceps, gently squeezing which caused Regina to look up and into the eyes of her accomplice. “But just know, that after all of this that’s happened between us, no matter how fucked up it may be” both women laughed at their … situation “You’ve made a friend and I’m always going to be here. I mean you know where I live so …” Regina laughed, separately, and wiped a tear which had situated its self on her cheek. She hadn’t actually cried since what happened at that hospital a year ago, but this woman in front of her seemed to make her whole body relax and become tender under her arms.

 

\--------------------

 

Usually, Emma very much enjoyed that part of the evening, where the sunset would christen the city with an orange haze before it fully set behind the skyscrapers, leaving only the Christmas lights to lighten the world, and where the taxi-cabs were the only sound in which would echo throughout the streets and vibrate into the apartments above. She would endlessly scroll through Twitter, replying, liking and re-tweeting every message from her beloved fans that she could possibly handle, but now there was only one person on her mind who seemed to take full control of all her emotions. It would be times like these that she would try and channel her sentiments into her writing but suddenly she felt like she couldn’t form any symbolism of words. No ideas were springing to mind, and she felt almost afraid of writing after all she and Regina had gone through. What if, despite what Regina said, anything she wrote down were true and would actually happen in real life. She couldn’t take the burden of being in charge of someone’s life and practically deciding their own fate. She had obviously already done wrong by Regina; she made her lose her job that she loved, made her lose a baby which would have made her life the perfect one she had always wished for, and forced her into an engagement in which the blonde was confident Regina didn’t want to be a part of. Maybe, leaving the beautiful, life-changing woman behind, and quite literally their story behind would be for the best. If she moved she would never have to face Regina again, she could find a new managing team who would support her elsewhere; then she could get over everything that seemed to take control over her thoughts. However, some part of her didn’t want to let the brunette go … couldn’t let her go. After the painful year not knowing whether she would ever see her inspiration ever again and then finally finding her … it would do more harm than good letting her go!

She scrolled through her contact list and selected her name – ‘ _At least tell her something; you can’t hold them in forever’_ she thought.  Emma let her fingers glide across the screen and press down on the keys; the words not even registering in her mind before her fingers hit the phone lying in her hands 

“Regina? It’s Emma, just checking up on you”

Only moments later came a reply and the blonde wasted no time in picking her phone up and letting her eyes skim over each poised and formal letter “Checking up on me? Why, Miss Swan, it’s merely been five hours since we were together. Can’t stop getting me off your mind?” The lack of emoticons couldn’t justify whether or not Regina was being serious, but somehow, she could just sense the sarcasm seeping through the phone.

“Quite full of ourselves, tonight, I see Miss Mills”

“Well, dear, when you look this good it’s hard not to have an effect on people!” The response lit up Emma’s face, reflecting the Christmas tree adjacent from her window, centred in Central Park.

“Lovely night, tonight. Finally, it’s stopped snowing. At least we have that to live for … ”

“Your point, Miss Swan?”

“Point?”

“As to why you are texting me? I assume there’s something you wanted to say? Otherwise, we’re in for a long night discussing the weather.”

“Why do I need an excuse to text you?” The thought crossed Emma’s mind. Maybe she should think of a reason as to why she was messaging the brunette at this un-godly hour “After all, didn’t I say we were friends, today?”

“And what does your new-found respect for our friendship have to do with anything, dear?”

“Well, that’s what friends do, isn’t it? Text each other. Or would you just rather keep this friendship strictly platonic?”

“Miss Swan, I think a platonic friendship went out of the window when we discovered our slight exceptional situation, don’t you?”

“Yes, well, at least that’s sorted now” A reason unknown, the blonde felt a whimper of dreariness run across her as she realised Regina and her were just … normal now!

“Sorted?”

“You know, we’ve clarified that it wasn’t real and whatever was happening was just some … twist of fate!”

“Oh, right yes, that it isn’t real! And really Miss Swan, fate?”

“What? You don’t believe in fate and destiny and that everything has been set out for us … in the stars?” The young writer really made sure she emphasised on her cringe-worthy dialogue, just to specifically annoy the brunette!

“I certainly do not, and would hate to think a strong, independent woman like yourself would fall under the trap of a business, money-making, naïve idea such as fate”

“Come on, Regina. There isn’t anything that you think is worth fighting for? What about Robin? What made you this way anyway?”

As soon as the message came through on her phone, Regina couldn’t bare hold down the acidic mess that was reappearing in her stomach and throat for the second time today; the first being when she awoke from her dream, a memory she was quite hoping to forget. She couldn’t tell Emma about the miscarriage – of course, she knew about it, but it wasn’t in her place to know all the details. The brunette barely brings it up in conversation with Robin, and when they do it's merely a topic changer! She just was not ready nor prepared to re-think that changing moment in both of their lives and yes, maybe if the babe had survived and she could have brought up a little girl she and Robin would have something to live for or at least an excuse to get married already. But, then that’s the thing, they shouldn’t need an excuse to get married!

After a long absence from Regina, Emma knew she had to close the conversation on a positive note. She would never want to disappoint or cause any harm to Regina; in fact, quite the opposite. She knew she had to keep her distance and remind herself every time she saw Regina in a different light ‘ _she’s engaged for fuck sake! Engaged to a man, who is waiting for her back in Maine – ready to start their life together”_

“Regina? You’ve probably fallen asleep and so I’ll say goodnight. I hope to see you soon and wish you think the same – if not for me then for Neal’s sake, who by the way will not quit on you! For some reason, he thinks we’re something more than friends … kids hey! Goodnight Regina, speak soon?”

At the second notification that had sparked her phone, she let her glazed eyes waver over the words. Was Emma using Neal as an excuse to see her? The brunette had thought that once Emma believed their predicament wasn’t real she would want to back away and cease this relationship, no matter how platonic it may be! The only thing was, Regina just still couldn’t figure out if she wanted Emma to do such a thing or not.

 

\--------------------

 

Christmas Eve was, inevitably the busiest time of the year, and that meant piles upon piles of new orders from Marc Jacobs, which in turn would keep Regina on her toes for at least the next forty-eight hours. The snow fell gracefully from her shoulders and to the ground as she stalked into the building, her now cold cup of coffee playing havoc with her body temperature. Her toes tapped the marble below, as always – just because it was snowing wouldn’t mean her signature stilettoed heels would be a miss from her attire! However, there was one thing out of place that day. Stopping in the middle of the grand foyer, she let her eyes skim and scrutinise (what they did best) over everyone and everything that situated its self in that building. Until one thing prized her eyes into an abyss of shock and total confusion. The lady, from the night she received the Hamilton tickets, had been replaced with a taller, red-haired fellow, with a horribly uncomfortable woollen jumper topped off with a bright lilac bow-tie. She prowled her way up to the desk until she was close enough to see his name tag – _‘Archibald Hopper’_

“Miss Mills, may I help you with anything?”

“Yes, where’s the other receptionist?”

“Ma’am, the other receptionist?”

“The older woman. Don’t tell me she’s let herself have Christmas off?”

“I’m Sorry Miss Mills, I have no clue who you’re referring to. I’m the only receptionist who works here and I have been for eighteen years!” …


End file.
